


Explosive Realizations

by JanewaysEngineer



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s02e17 Dreadnought, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Near Death Experiences, Romance, star trek voyager - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanewaysEngineer/pseuds/JanewaysEngineer
Summary: Tumblr prompt from swissarmysonic: Janeway made sweet sweet love to B’Elanna after she almost died in the dreadnought.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Explosive Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by swissarmysonic post on tumblr. It is my first fic in a while so be gentle. I do not have a beta so all mistakes are my own.

_ “Janeway to Torres, B’Elanna, are you….”  _

Captain Kathryn Janeway sat at the helm of her starship, having maneuvered Voyager to a hard left as the Cardassian missile, Dreadnought, exploded off the ship’s starboard side.

“She’s here in Sickbay, Captain.” The Doctor responded, directing her to the Emergency Medical Holographic channel.

Kathryn found herself feeling something more than just relief after she had canceled the self-destruct and instructed Tuvok to retrieve the escape pods. She had been truly afraid for the life of her Chief Engineer, her on and off lover of a few months. It made something stir deep within her that she was not expecting. Kathryn found herself itching to go to Sickbay to see B’Elanna, but there was too much to be done. 

She wasn’t sure when the fiery half-Klingon had gotten under her skin, it may have been the moment Chakotay recommended her for Chief Engineer. Together, they solved a problem, finishing each other's sentences. She had felt a rush of excitement as the beautiful mind before her matched her own intellect. 

The Captain had come to enjoy her interactions with B’Elanna, and somehow along the way, her feelings had developed into something more. It all started when she kissed her in her Ready Room, surprising not only herself but the engineer, but was surprised more that B’Elanna responded. That kiss had started a partner of sneaking around, spending some time on the holodeck together, a lunch or dinner here and there in the Mess Hall, and occasionally spending the night in each other's quarters.

Receiving a message from the Doctor that Lieutenant Torres had been released to her quarters, Kathryn left her Ready Room with purpose. She had spent the last few hours of her shift in deep thought about the feelings B’Elanna’s near death experience had invoked in her. She ordered the turbolift to deck nine, taking long strides to the quarters of B’Elanna Torres. She pressed the chime and heard a faint ‘Come in’ before the doors opened with a hiss, allowing her entry.

Kathryn had been in these quarters before, wonderful memories of nights spent together causing a rush of excitement to run through her body. Her eyes scanned the room before they fell on B’Elanna standing near her bed, in the process of removing her uniform. She crossed the room, coming to stand before the woman, seeing the healed skin on the side of her face. She reached up to touch it, watching as B’Elanna’s eyes closed at the soft caress. 

“Kathryn.” B’Elanna searched her Captain’s eyes, seeing a new emotion in them, one she had never seen. “What’s…” She started to ask but was silenced as she was kissed. She felt herself being pulled close to Kathryn and didn’t protest, her arms snaking around Kathryn’s neck. In a matter of minutes, gold and red uniforms lay disheveled together on the floor, as Kathryn pushed B’Elanna back against the bed. Her thigh landed perfectly between the B’Elanna’s legs causing her hips to buck to feel some friction. Kathryn had this ability to awaken a strong fire within the pit of her stomach, causing a fire to spread throughout her that could only be extinguished by the Starfleet Captain herself.

B’Elanna felt her half-Klingon impulses kicking in, a low growl emanating low in her chest, “Kathryn...” She whimpered with need, her hands coming to rest on the toned arms of her Captain.

“Let me take care of you, B’Ela.” She kissed her neck before her lips, her mouth and hands moving to explore the beautiful body of the half-Klingon. Her fingers made quick work to part wet feminine folds, stroking the sensitive bundle of nerves and as her mouth closed around one of the erect nipples. 

B’Elanna felt her breath quicken, her eyes closing as her entire body responded to Kathryn’s advances. She couldn’t contain her moan as Kathryn’s fingers stroked the fire, encouraging it to building. She loved these moments when Kathryn took control. Kathryn had proven she could handle the wild side of her sexual urges and even reciprocate those wild urges. Something felt different though this time. She could barely think of why that was as Kathryn’s mouth moved down her torso and to between her legs caused all thoughts to cease.

In a matter of minutes, B’Elanna felt herself nearing that sweet breaking point as her orgasm took hold of her body. Her fingers were tangled in the auburn locks, encouraging her with soft moans and whimpers. She came with a cry of my Captain's name. As she calmed down from her orgasmic high, Kathryn took her time coming up from between the strong legs. B’Elanna’s dark eyes locked with the blue-gray orbs. She was about to speak before she was silenced by another kiss.

“I almost lost you today, and I was overcome with such fear that I would never be able to tell you that…” Kathryn paused with a heavy sigh. “I love you, B’Elanna Torres.”

B’Elanna smiled at the woman above her, not connecting why everything felt different. “I love you too, Kathryn Janeway.” She said as she captured her lips in a kiss, flipping them over so she could continue the sweet love making session.

-Fin


End file.
